Zombies&KillingEqualsLove?
by Hyisenth
Summary: What happens when four high school girls magically end up in Kino Der Toten and meet the famous four Veterans? Will there be love amongst the slaying of Zombies or will there be hate. RichxOC TankxOC NikxOC TakxOC. Might change rating later.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I love these 4 so I though about writing a love story for them sorry if they seem out of character. **

No one's POV

"Hello Ray" Nikolai said as he grabbed the Ray gun from the mystery box.

"An honorable gun indeed" Takeo spoke congratulating Nikolai on the new toy he could use to blast those zombies to smithereens.

"Yeah whatever but your not getting any of my vodka "Nikolai stated glaring at the Japanese man.

"Demsey stop being so useless" Ricktofen spoke sighing in frustration.

"Shut up I've killed more of your creatures than you."Demsey glared at him as he reloaded his upgraded Galil. The four veterans were getting stocked up on better guns and ammo before another swarm of meat bags as Demsey would call the zombies came flooding in.

"Here they come" Takeo spoke and began shooting his HK21 at the heads of oncoming zombies.

"I hate you Takeo" Nikolai mutter before firing his Ray gun.

"His head vent boom" Ricktofen exclaimed laughing hysterically.

"I wish Ricktofen was replaced by a hot chick" Demsey said as he fired his Galil "I'm getting kinda lonely" he chuckled.

Megan's POV

"Hi Cynthia how was your day" I asked running up to her and hugging her.

"It was a regular school day" she answered and I nodded my head. Her waist length dirt blonde hair blew in the wind.

"Megan, Cynthia" we both turned to see our good friends Gloria and Katie come walking up to us.

"Hey Glo, Kate whats up"I asked smiling at them.

"The sky" Gloria said as she smiled while running a hand through her pale blonde hair.

"The temperature" Katie said with a grin her short brown hair with light brown highlights moved slightly with her head.

"No fair that's my line" I said pouting as the three laughed. Just then there was a light and the four of us were now falling down towards a building.

"This is going to hurt" Cynthia yelled as she covered her face with her arms bracing for the impact. I was the unlucky one that had hit the ceiling but causing it to cave in and I continued to fall. I hit a suit case hard then I hit the floor and groaned in pain.

"Ok that hurt really bad" I said and sat up but froze when I saw four armed men looking at me.

No One's POV

Things had calmed down for the four veterans and they had three crawlers that were scattered around the abandoned theater they were in. Then they heard boards breaking and they looked up.

"Crap they're coming from above" Demsey yelled getting ready to shoot but then what they saw made them stare in disbelief. A girl that looked seventeen came falling through the ceiling and made a hard landing.

"Ok that hurt really bad" she spoke sitting up and when she looked at them she froze.

"Well of course it hurt you fell through the freaking ceiling" Nikolai spoke looking at her like she was dumb.

"Megan are you ok" someone yelled from above which caused them to look up to see three other girls around the same age looking down with concerned looks.

"What do you think" she yelled back glaring at them. The zombie killers looked at each other with confused looks.

Megan's POV

I stood up and looked at the four men in shock knowing exactly who they were.

"Look out below" I looked up and my eyes grew wide as three bodies came crashing down on top of me leaving me to groan in pain.

"Get off of me" I gasped trying to push them off to no avail. Finally they got off and helped me up. I turned to the four men now remembering that they were there.

"Wait who are these guys anyway" Gloria asked pointing at them. Before they could reply I was already answering for her.

"The only one not wearing a hat is Demesy a Marine who loves killing things, the one that has a backpack on is Nikolai a drunk Russian, then there's Takeo a honor bound Japanese man, and last but not least is the doctor Rictofen a psycho German." I explained and by the time I was done everyone was staring at me with shocked faces.

"What?" I asked kinda getting freaked out.

"She knows vho ve are BRILIANT!" everyone stared at Ricktofen and I giggled a little. Which earned me a smirk from the crazed Doctor.

**P.S. Rictofen owns all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is...now I need to think of a part three o.o. well enjoy and ty to those who reviewed. I'm really glad you like the story. ^^**

Gloria's POV

"Ok I am now really confused" I said staring at Megan with confusion.

"What they're guys from a video game I play but now it seems that they're real" she replied with surprise.

"Look here ladies all I know is that you guys fell through the ceiling of this messed up zombie scum invested, broke down theater, and that I really don't need four babbling girls on top of freaking killing zombies -so I can stay alive- piled on my freaking shoulders" I looked over at the marine and then Cynthia went off.

"Excuse me Guy but we don't need you yelling at us when we just got here" she half shouted getting right up into the Marine's face.

No One's POV

Demsey was aggravated and wanted to shoot a hole through this girl's freaking head but was using all his will power not to. Besides he'll take his anger out on killing any zombies that comes across his path.

"Vhats Vrong Demsey is a little girl getting on your nervous" Ricktofen cackled with laughter at the ticked off Marine.

"Watch yourself Ricktofen I might just miss fire and you'll have a bullet go through your head." Tank countered glaring at the insane doctor as he laughed away.

"What are your names ladies cause I don't remember hearing you say them." Takeo asked politely which made Nikolai scoff and want to hit the no good honor bound nut head.

"Oh I'm Megan nice to meet you" Megan said as she shook each of the veteran's hands.

"I'm Katie hi" Katie spoke following Megan's lead.

"Gloria hey" Gloria spoke and waved at the four men with a small smile.

"My name is Cynthia" Cynthia spoke still not taking the glare she had still fixated on Demsey.

"Now that we all know each other we have to take care of our 'friends'." Nikolai stated as he pointed at the on coming horde of zombies heading their way. The men got ready to fire and the four girls grabbed a piece of wood that had fallen from the ceiling that now had a hole in it, and they prepared to fight.


End file.
